


the scent of a sweet circular movement

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Eve彷彿是一幅你永遠不會厭倦的藝術作品，唯一能攫取你目光的阿芙蘿黛蒂。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 9





	the scent of a sweet circular movement

**Author's Note:**

> 背景是s3結束後的好同事關係。

你知道那位站在辦公大樓門口等待雨停的身影是Eve Polastri，因為她總是在不對的天氣帶傘出門。

她低頭瞥了手錶一眼，調整皮包肩帶，接著一手探入髮間，漫不經心的向後梳。

你很清楚這些行為是Eve在感覺不耐煩時會做的。即使如此，你的心跳依舊漏掉了一個節拍。

你應該從對街這間燈光溫馨的咖啡廳座位起身，抓起你那把昂貴的名牌雨傘離開，走至路口等候號誌，最後穿越斑馬線，去到Eve身邊。

她會在你接近時露出驚訝的表情，再很快的恢復成平時無趣的樣子（她告訴你這是所謂的 _專業_ ，但你才不相信Eve的這套說詞，畢竟趁著Bitter Pill四下無人時先抓住你臉頰親吻你的人可是Eve）。

你會禮貌的詢問Eve是否願意讓你撐傘送她回家。固執的，固執的Eve會咬住下嘴唇，猶豫的盯著你。

那個當下你會暫時忘記思考，因為Eve給你的眼神像是即將爆發卻遭人抑制下來的欲望。

（她看你的方式絕對稱不上得體，但是你十分樂意給Eve這麼看你。）

不論Eve的決定為何，你都會順從她的心意。甚至，如果她想奪走你的傘，要求你獨自淋雨走回旅館，你也心甘情願。雖然那肯定會非常寒冷，因為沒有Eve相伴的倫敦是一個多麼孤單冷清的城市，但倘若那是Eve的指令，你會照做。你會給Eve她所渴求的任何東西，這當中當然包括了你自身。

你會交出你的一切，可以的話，掏空自己。

待你因為Eve的神情無言的吞嚥幾回後，下定決心的Eve會點頭，然後你就對夜空打開雨傘，讓Eve勾住你抬高給她的手肘，同時聽Eve說著 _the weather is shit_ 。

然而你打算多等幾次綠燈的時間，好好觀察Eve。有些面向的Eve是你與她相處時見不到的，這或許是你喜愛跟蹤她的其中一項原因（其他理由則是好玩，能打發時間）。

Eve彷彿是一幅你永遠不會厭倦的藝術作品，唯一能攫取你目光的阿芙蘿黛蒂。

但對街的Eve看起來確實有些落寞了，你受不了望見這樣的她。

你把小費放在桌面，起立穿著大衣，握住傘柄，匆匆推開咖啡廳的玻璃門，朝Eve的方向邁進。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝一直以來給我kudos和留言的人，祝你們有個美好一天 :')


End file.
